Friends or Enemies
by snakeboy33
Summary: Ron is a xenomorph, Kim is a Yautja, they are meant to hate each other, so what will happen when the two learn the secret, what will happen to our favorite couples. FOR CRYING OUT LOUD PLEASE REVIEW. Rated T for minor violence.
1. Prologue

Enemies or Friends

Prologue

Hi, my name's Ron Stoppable. I am basically your normal teenager; I go to high school, I'm the star football player, and I'm dating head cheerleader in school. But I have a secret: I am a xenomorph. So I was born by erupting from the chest of a man, actually a tour guide. Some things you should know about my species, the _Alien_ series gives us a bad name, we are not blood thirsty, mindless monsters, we have advanced over time, we are now civilized. We still attach to peoples' faces and burst out of their bodies. Another thing is our families are not led by a signature queen, but another cast, a male called a General; they control the whole house and mate with the female. There is still a cult hive of xenomorphs. I am a drone, but I'm training to become a warrior. Now, I bet your wondering why we are here in the first place, we are here because millennia ago a spaceship of our arch enemies the Yautja crashed on this planet a group of facehuggers escaped. We hate the Yautja; they consider themselves the greatest species ever. We are constantly targets of their hunts, and even many years after we escaped, we still live up to the hatred in our hearts. My parents warn me if I ever see a Yautja do not hesitate to attack, before it sees you, and try to stay on top, because one your on it, you can kill it easily. I always help save the world with my girlfriend.

Hi, my name's Kim Possible. I am basically your normal teenager; I go to high school, I'm the head cheerleader, and I'm dating the star football player. But I have a secret: I'm a Yautja. So we are the famous hunting species who will hunt anything who are a minor species. Unfortunately some sightings of the hunt have created movies that gave our species a bad name. I constantly save the world from evil, with the help of training from my grandmother, who is an Elder, and father, who is a veteran. All the cheerleaders at my school are Yautja, so I am among my own species. I have not yet gotten the markings of adulthood, which I gain by drawing a symbol on my mask and forehead with xenomorph I killed. You see we hate the sight of a xenomorph, which is not dead. We hunt them down for a rite of passage, and then return home as adults. We still hunt minor life forms, but only ones that have proven themselves worthy of the hunt, and if they manage to injure us we let them live. My parents always tell me and my little brothers if I see a xenomorph kill it instantly.


	2. The Target

Friends or Enemies

Ch 1

The Target

Ron woke up lazily and with a yawn, he checked the clock, and it was 7:00 sharp. He sat up and felt something poking him on his back. He reached up there and felt his tail barb/blade, his tail was visible, and the window was open. Ron quickly retracted it inside his disguise, and breathed a sigh of relief. He stood up, and saw Rufus still asleep. After waking his pet up he walked downstairs for breakfast, and saw a note on the cabinet. _Dear Ron _it said_ me and your mother have gone out for work early and we took your sister with us, don't forget to keep your tongue hidden, and try to not bleed while you are in practice for obvious reasons, we still have not cleared up the small ditch you made after the last you bled_. After throwing the note away, getting breakfast, and showering, Ron got dressed and went out to pick up Kim.

Kim was already set to go by 7:00; she got up at 6:00, and was always ready very soon. She was leaning against the wall when her mother walked up.

"Kim, just to inform you, me and your father are going on a hunt," she said gesturing to Kim's father who was already in full hunting apparel.

"Okay," said Kim," Ron's here." She got her books and sat herself down behind her boyfriend on his scooter.

As they got to school and it progressed, it came time for cheer practice for Kim and football practice for Ron, the cheerleaders would always does it front of the players to give them support even before the game. Kim then noticed Bonnie looking at Ron with odd interest. As the cheerleader break began, Kim walked up to Bonnie.

"Gaining interest in my boyfriend again," she said with a glare.

"No K.," answered Bonnie," I'm beginning to think that he could be worthy of… the hunt." Kim's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious," Kim said.

"Oh I'm serious, look at him, he's strong, he's fast, he's perfect, you have to admit it," Bonnie stated. Kim looked dumbfounded, and looked at her true love running clear of other football players. She remained shocked for the rest of the day.

When she got home, she prepared for her date with Ron; her parents had obviously had an interesting hunt as they had fallen asleep on the couch. As she brought her hair in a ponytail, she remembered the first day the two met. She could not picture them going this far. And it was now she decided that she would not let Bonnie get away with this.

As Ron got ready for his date, he remembered what Mr. Barkin had said earlier, that Kim would make a fine host for the new brood of hatchlings. Ron refused to accept that, he said that Kim would not be a host.

As the couple met at a fancy dinner, Kim had saved the manager's house from a fire, so they had great seats and reservations. The date progressed without a hit, until Ron heard something in xenomorph and had to leave.

Kim then went home and received an email, she looked at and found out it was from Bonnie, saying that the cheerleading squad had zeroed out Ron as the next target, whether Kim liked it or not.


	3. Truth

Friends or Enemies

Ch 2

Truth

Kim did not sleep at all that night; she dreaded seeing Ron with Bonnie's spear wedged into his body. Kim could not stop them now, so she thought about warning Ron, but she knew he would not believe her. Kim also thought about telling him the truth, but Ron would get frightened and it would mean the end of their relationship. The next day she tried reasoning with Bonnie, Bonnie refused and the other cheerleaders followed her example. Kim now knew there was nothing to do now but wait for the inevitable.

The day progressed until school let out. It was a football night, so Ron and the cheerleaders would be there late. Once again thanks to Ron the football game was won. Ron meanwhile noticed two members of the group looking at him. Before he could even wonder what this was about he was blindfolded. When it was removed he was inside the gym with all the lights turned off. Ron then realized his hands were bound. He looked around; he saw dark female shapes moving through the darkness. It was only when they got close did he realize they were the cheerleading squad.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Ron demanded.

"Bonnie, you are completely denying the rightful ways of the hunt," said a familiarly voice.

"Kim!" Ron said in awe.

"I'm sorry Ron," Kim said," I wanted to warn you."

"Good thing you didn't," said Tara," we would not have had such a good target."

"Okay Stoppable," said Bonnie. "Don't move and this won't be real painful."

She then took out a staff and it extended till it was long and had two sharp points at the end. Ron had never seen that staff before, but it looked so familiar. He looked at the rope, it was rope that had seemingly been made out of some kind of flexible metal. It then hit Ron. His eyes became wide, and just when Bonnie was about to bring her spear down, Ron burst out of rope and to the bleachers.

"WHAT! No man has been able to break free of the rope!" yelled Jennifer.

"But I'm not a man," Ron said and he brought his body back in a braced position. All the cheerleaders expect Kim laughed.

"What are you going to do tackle armed Yautjas?" Bonnie asked with a sneer.

"Oh, I'm doing to do something far worst then that," growled Ron and he sprung towards Bonnie. But then his face peeled back like a mask, revealing a large deformed face of a xenomorph. A barbed tail sprung out his behind, ridges on his back burst out and talon armed claws erupted out his hands. The fully visible body of the Yautja's worst enemy had appeared, and Bonnie was off guard.

Ron tackled her at full speed, trying to drive his tongue into her face. Bonnie managed to kick him off and Ron landed on the wall his talons allowing him to stick to the wall. He screeched at the girls, and observed them for a moment. The hunters in training just stared at Ron for a moment; none of them had ever seen a xenomorph before. Kim wobbled to the floor and looked at her boyfriend in horror. Her best friend since Pre K was her species arch nemesis.

Ron's tail whipped through the air and he drooled out silvery slime. He then launched himself at the now ready warriors landing on Bonnie, after wrestling with her for little while he once again attempted to kill her, and almost did. He had his tail wedged through her chest, her green blood dousing his tail. He then brought her down and loomed over her. Opening his mouth to finish her off, then a plasma orb appeared, sailing through the air and almost hitting him, being about three inches from his face. Kim then turned and saw her father aiming his pistol at Ron. Ron then retreated into the air ventilation.

"So that's the truth," said Mr. Dr. P.


End file.
